It’s the Quiet Ones You Have to Watch Out For
by Winter-Rae
Summary: “I had no idea your team got around so much,” Sakura, who was still fuming, whispered to Kiba. “Neither did I,” he replied.


**It's the Quiet Ones You Have to Watch out For**

**Title:** It's the Quiet Ones You Have to Watch Out For

**Summary:** "I had no idea your team got around so much," Sakura, who was still fuming, whispered to Kiba. "Neither did I," he replied.

**Disclaimer:** I own the idea but not Naruto, if I did Neji, Shino and Shikamaru would be the main characters and Sasuke would have died a long time ago!!

**Pairings:** Hehe, not telling, just read on!

**Warnings:** Oh my, let's not go there.

**Winter-Rae:** Okay so the reason behind this is just too sort of introduce myself as a new writer on Naruto. So I came up with this little oneshot so you can all see how I write. I am going to be posting my first Naruto story soon and I hope you all enjoy it as much as this oneshot. Mind you it won't be anything like this. Well, maybe a little. Enjoy!!

**It's the Quiet Ones You Have to Watch out For**

"Hey Kiba! Wait up!"

Kiba, with Akamaru in the front of his shirt, turned to see Naruto and Sakura running to catch up with him.

"Hey you two what's up?" he asked as they stopping in front of him to catch their breath.

"We were wondering if you had seen Sasuke around today," Sakura said as the three of them started to walk towards the academy. Kiba shrugged with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Nope, I haven't seen him all day," he replied, "But you two wouldn't have happened to see Hinata or Shino on your search."

The two rookies shook their heads. Kiba sighed and continued to walk.

"I have been looking for Hinata all day," Kiba mused, "We have to go over some training but she keeps disappearing on me."

"They are probably all at the school wondering where we are," Sakura said.

"Sasuke's probably just scared to face me," Naruto said cockily. Kiba and Sakura rolled their eyes at the blonde and continued to make their way to the academy, as they walked neared the school they seen Lee and Neji; who were standing outside of the school talking. Well Lee was more or less having a one-sided conversation with himself as he did various kicks and punches trying to get Neji to say something.

"Sakura!" Lee said happily when he noticed them, "How are you today, you look beautiful today!"

Sakura flushed while Naruto frowned at the speedy ninja. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Neji, have you seen your cousin or Shino anywhere?" he asked. Neji shrugged.

"What am I?" he asked, "My cousin's keeper? It's not my problem if you have a hard time keeping track of her."

Kiba growled low in his throat.

"Whatever," he said as he pushed past them and walked into the school.

'Stupid Neji,' he thought, 'why does he always piss me off like that?'

"_Shino, this really isn't very comfortable,"_ a small and quiet voice, easily recognizable as Hinata's sounded out suddenly. Kiba's keen ears perked up at the sound and he followed it to a closed door on the first floor.

"_I know but this is the only way we can do this,"_ came Shino's reply. Kiba raised an eyebrow and hushed Akamaru so he could listen.

"_This kind of hurts,"_ Hinata said, _"I haven't done this before, is it supposed to be like this?"_

Kiba's eyes widened as he heard Hinata gasp.

'What the hell is going on in there?' Kiba thought. He looked up to see Neji, Naruto, Sakura and Lee walking over to him. He hushed them and pointed to the door. The others raised eyebrows and nodded, then pressed their ears to the door.

"_This is very normal, everyone is uncomfortable their first time,"_ Shino replied, _"Just move your leg higher and that will make it more comfortable."_

Sakura gasped as Hinata giggled slightly. Naruto covered her mouth and shushed her.

"What are she and Shino doing in there?" Sakura mouthed to the others. They shrugged and continued to listen.

"_You two have no talent when it comes to this," _a third familiar voice said, _"Shino you must be gentle and not move to quickly."_

Sakura almost fell over, that voice belonged to Sasuke! Kiba's eyes widened and jaw dropped. What was Hinata doing in there with Shino and Sasuke?

"_You're one to talk,"_ Shino replied, _"The first time we tried this you couldn't even keep up with me."_

Lee's jaw dropped and he looked at Sakura who was fuming. There was no way that Sasuke and Shino were...

"_It's easy for the two of you to talk,"_ Hinata said quietly, _"I'm the one stuck between you two."_

This time Neji's jaw dropped. That couldn't be his cousin in there!

"_Let's just hurry up and get this done," _Sasuke said impatiently, _"Last thing I need is for someone to catch me doing this with you two no less."_

"_Aww you're not having fun?"_ Hinata asked. She giggled again.

The gathered students outside where all at a loss for words. They are started to worry when they heard various noises from inside the room.

"_Ouch!"_ Sasuke snapped, _"Not so fast Shino!"_

"_Sorry, I got excited."_

"_I noticed."_

"_Hurry up!"_ Hinata urged.

"_Calm down,"_ Shino replied, _"Since when have you been this eager?"_

"_Since I found out how good you two were."_

Sakura was ready to barge in there and kill the small girl.

"_Well Shino I will have to admit you are very good at this,"_ Saskue said suddenly.

"_Lots of practice,"_ Shino replied.

"_Really?"_ Sasuke asked.

"_Ino and I have been doing this for awhile now," _Shino answered_, "and have done it with Temari, Kankurou and even Lee."_

At this Neji turned and glared daggers at Lee who held his hands up in surrender and shook his head quickly.

"I had no idea your team got around so much," Sakura, who was still fuming, whispered to Kiba.

"Neither did I," he replied.

"And I had no idea Shino was such a stud," Naruto said. Kiba glared at him with a look that said 'Say something like that again and I will kill you.' Naruto sweat dropped and held his hands up in a mock surrender with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I never touched Hinata," Lee said as Neji stalked towards him, ready to kill him. Neji was getting fed up with this. He walked over to the door and stood in front of it. "Byakugan," Neji whispered as he looked into the small room. Whatever Shino, Hinata and Sasuke were doing in there it was definitely not right. When he looked into the room all he could see was the outlines of the three figures, their bodies all intertwined and moving against one another.

"SWEET NAME OF ALL THAT'S HOLY!" Neji yelled as he covered his eyes and fell to his knees, "MY EYES! SOMEONE STAB THEM OUT!"

Kiba watched his odd reaction and heard a loud crash followed by muttered curses behind the closed door. The next minute the door was flung open and Sasuke stood there looking at them with a raised eyebrow and fully clothed.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked. Neji stood and grabbed him by the throat.

"What the hell were you doing with my cousin?" he snapped.

"Neji?"

The others all entered the room to see Shino help Hinata too her feet and underneath them was a…

"Twister?" Kiba asked, "You guys were playing Twister?"

Neji looked over at Lee who laughed.

"Oh that's right," he said sheepishly, "we did play this game last week."

"Twister?" Sakura asked, "So you guys weren't?"

"Weren't what?" Shino asked.

"Never mind," Sakura said shaking her head. Shino raised an eyebrow while Hinata and Sasuke exchanged looks.

"I forgot how out of shape I was," Hinata said quietly, "My back hasn't bent that way for awhile and my leg was cramping too."

"You did a fine job," Shino said patting her shoulder. Kiba crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

"Kiba what's wrong?" Hinata asked him as she walked over to him and patted Akamaru's head. Kiba flushed as she looked up at him.

"You guys were playing Twister and you never told me?" he asked, "As if!"

Shino adjusted his glasses and smirked at his teammate, he then turned to Neji.

"He's the one to be concerned about should he and Hinata play Twister," he said. Neji's keen eyes widened and he glared at Kiba who was still flushing as Hinata patted Akamaru. Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances.

"Dog-boy likes Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Kiba said quickly, "No...I mean yes…well she's a…"

Hinata blushed while Kiba rubbed the back of his head.

"I like you too Kiba," she said.

"Really?" Kiba asked. Hinata nodded and blushed some more. Neji fumed as the two of them followed by Shino left the academy.

"So what were you saying about being your cousin's keeper?" Naruto asked.

"Get lost," Neji snapped.

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Well there you have it everyone. Okay so I turned it into a Kiba/Hinata but they are both so cute! And you all have dirty minds!! That was too much fun!! Shino/Hinata/Sasuke; are you kidding me!?!? But I can so picture Shino as a stud!! Let me know what you thought everyone! 


End file.
